Strings on Afterward
by celestehalcyon
Summary: On the day before a certain special event, Watanuki receives a call from a certain nation with an always-granted wish and a changed wish...


**Strings on Afterword**

_Disclaimer: xxxHolic belongs to CLAMP while Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz._

* * *

In the middle of a populated region in Japan, where the modern age abounds with the new generation, a particular structure retains the historical architecture molded after the designs of both Eastern and Western. It stands traditional amidst the changing surroundings, untouched by the growing years, as if forgotten by time itself. The shop, as it is often called, is special. It is where wishes are granted, after all.

Its _inhabitants_, however, are not so untouched.

_"Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light~_

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming~"_

Watanuki Kimihiro, the current owner of the shop, looked up from where he was smoking his stick-thin pipe by the patio. He glanced at the black creature hopping around the hall and singing the familiar lyrics, albeit off-tune. "What are you up to now, Mokona?"

The bunny creature, Mokona, continued its hop across the hall as it cried, "There's a big celebration!"

Then two adorable girls, one adorning short pink hair, the other sporting long blue locks, appeared from a corner, skipping happily across as they proclaimed alternately, "A celebration! A celebration!" Then, in unison, "A _big_ celebration!"

Watanuki sighed softly. "Maru, Moro."

"Yes~!" With that, the two girls grabbed onto the black creature before it could launch itself onto the storeowner's face.

Watanuki looked stoically at the whining, struggling Mokona as he muttered, "Yes, it's almost the 4th of July. And what of it?"

"It's a big celebration!" Mokona proclaimed for the nth time. "And a big celebration means… _more liquor!_"

"More liquor!" Maru and Moro echoed, raising their hands as if in glee. However, in the process, they let go of the black bunny and Mokona proceeded to fully tackle the store owner head-on.

Watanuki, however, had the quick sense of mind to move his head aside and let the black creature bounce and roll over the floor. He gave it a withered glare. "I will not let you inhale any more of the liquor in the storage room. Besides, this is Japan, not America – you can leave the celebrations to them."

"But Mokona wants some Budweiser's!" the black bunny whined. "And pie! American pie!"

"You will not have any of those," Watanuki argued with a tone of finality. "Independence Day is not just some excuse for eating and drinking the night away. Those people have much to prepare for, and many of the nations will be watching…" His gaze then became distant as he looked at Mokona, or rather, the jewel atop Mokona's forehead in thought. "…which makes one wonder why he's calling at this time."

Mokona suddenly stilled and the blue jewel atop its head glowed. All turned quiet as a light shone from the blue gem, extending to show a vision of a man looking rather worse for wear. Dark circles hung under bright green eyes, further accentuating the sick-pale skin. His spiky blonde hair looked disheveled though one could argue that it would've looked the same even if it were maintained.

Watanuki held a friendly smile, however, as he recognized the thick eyebrows. "It's been awhile, England-san."

The nation returned the smile even if it was only a tug on the lips. "Yes, it has." His mouth opened to say more but coughs came out instead.

The storeowner frowned. "You are not feeling well." It was a statement, not a question – his condition was obvious, even for a nation like England. It was that time of the year again, Watanuki knew, but he also knew things wouldn't normally go so far as to leave the poor Brit ill.

England shook his head as if to stir himself from his sickness, and pressed on, saying, "Watanuki, I have a wish… It's urgent."

He raised his pipe slightly, but didn't reach it to his lips. "And that is?"

The nation hesitated, but seemed to be straining himself to continue. Watanuki waited. Finally, the Brit muttered with blushed cheeks, "…for America to… have a happy birthday."

"And that is all?" he asked, raising a brow.

The Brit nodded stiffly, his cheeks flushing. Then, he frowned. "I know that… my true wish can't be granted."

Watanuki looked at the trails of smoke from his pipe with a slight frown. "That wish came at too high of a price even for a nation such as you… And so your wish now is for America to no longer be sad or lonely?" he continued, moving on.

He saw England nodding, his green eyes brighter than before. Watanuki merely looked harder at him. "There is a price to be paid. Are you still willing?"

The Brit nodded more energetically and even added, "Whatever the price, I will pay for it—"

"Your wand."

England's image blinked at him. "…What?"

Watanuki paused to inhale from the pipe before puffing out delicate wisps of smoke. He looked at the nation with sharp mismatched eyes. "The wand of Britannia Angel. It has always been a catalyst for your powers, and your wish requires one that can withstand such a burden."

The storeowner looked at the hesitation in England's eyes. A smile tugged on his lips. "Can you part with it, your shortcut route?" he dared.

"My magic is not a shortcut route!" the Brit snapped and he sounded like he was almost back to normal. Almost. Then, the nation bowed his head. "… But, if it's for America… then…" There was a flash of light – of magic – from the image and England had a star wand in his hand, holding it out to Watanuki in quiet surrender.

As if on cue, the grey wisps of smoke coming from Watanuki's pipe slowly trailed towards and, much to the nation's surprise, into the image. Thick brows shot up the Brit's forehead as he watched the smoke gather around the wand until he held nothing, clenching an empty fist. England looked back at Watanuki and blinked.

Surrounded by smoke, Watanuki held his pipe in one hand and the star wand in the other. "Payment has been received." He smiled cheerfully. "Now you will have to use your own strength to fulfill your new wish."

Green eyes stared at him in disbelief. "My new… wish?"

The storeowner nodded and it was then that Watanuki smirked. "Naturally, if I tell you what it is, it will cost you—"

"Yes, I'm well aware," the Brit cut in, appearing a bit irked by the looks of his twitching eyebrow. Watanuki merely smiled at him. There was a moment of thoughtful silence before England muttered, "… Can this new wish be… granted?"

The storeowner closed his eyes, his smile patient. "That is entirely up to you."

Slowly, finally, the nation's smile began to return to its familiar glow. "Then, until we meet again…"

In an instant, England's image faded and Mokona's jewel shone no more. The silence in the shop lingered for a while longer until Mokona muttered, "Was it okay for Watanuki to tell about England's changed wish?"

"You don't have to worry," Watanuki told the black bunny as he twirled the wand in his hand. "The wish he had intended on asking me will be granted without any need of interference – it always does every year. As for his changed wish…" He flicked the wand in the air for a moment and it sent shimmers of light around. "He's given me a down payment, you could say."

Mokona glanced at the smile on his face. "What about America? What about _his_ wish?" Watanuki shook his head at that, preferring not to answer.

He looked up at the depthless blue sky, seeing something only the owner of the wish-granting shop can see. "They still have a long way to go, of course, but that's fine. They have all the time in the world."

* * *

**A/N:** Implied USUK? Probably, but not really the point of this oneshot. I wanted to write something hopeful this time – haven't done that in a long while. Luckily, Watanuki complied with my musing and this story came about. I can't imagine a twin-story to this though, but I won't force my Muse to think of one either. This can serve as stand-alone, thanks very much.

In the end, I hope the reader enjoyed reading this little piece of mine :)


End file.
